Amores e Intrigas
by Ceci Potter
Summary: Continuação de Deathly Hallows, mas com um final completamente diferente! Casais: Harry e Gina, Mione e Draco...
1. Chapter 1

**Bem, essa é a primeira fan fic que eu faço. É sobre Harry e Gina. Espero que vocês gostem e por favor me mandem reviews. Obrigada pela atenção! Leiam e vejam se gostam! Beijoos**

1. À volta a Hogwarts.

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã, estava na Toca, na cama ao lado da de Rony, que ainda dormia. Olhou o relógio, eram, 6:30 da manhã, trocou de roupa, desceu as escadas e encontrou Gina sentada no sofá. Ele sentou do seu lado e ela sorriu.

- Bom dia Harry! – disse Gina.

- Bom dia! – respondeu Harry. – Como você está?

- Bem melhor do que há dois meses, mas ainda sinto muita falta do Fred. – disse a garota.

- Também sinto muita falta dele!

Depois de ficarem um tempo conversando Gina falou:

- Harry, eu vou arrumar a mesa do café da manhã, a gente se fala depois.

- Não quer ajuda?

- Não precisa. – respondeu a garota que deu um beijo na bochecha dele e depois foi para a cozinha.

Harry colocou a mão no lugar onde a garota o tinha beijado e lembrou de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Agora que estava tudo acabado, Voldemort havia sido destruído, ele poderia voltar com Gina. Ouviu um barulho e olhou para a escada, a Srª. Weasley e o seu marido haviam acordado e estavam indo tomar café da manhã, logo depois deles apareceram Hermione, Jorge, Percy e Rony.

Quando todos estavam comendo, apareceu uma coruja. Percy se levantou foi até ela e pegou as cartas. Não eram cartas quaisquer, eram de Hogwats. Depois de dois meses haviam acabado de ajeitar os danos causados na guerra.

- São as cartas de Hogwarts! Aqui diz que a reconstrução da escola acabou e que Harry, Rony e Hermione vão ir para a escola este ano, já que no ano passado não foram e estão na turma da Gina. Também tem aqui a lista de matérias que cada um vai precisar. – disse Percy

- Ótimo! Depois do café vamos até o Beco Diagonal comprar o que vocês precisam. – disse a Srª. Weasley.

Depois que todos haviam comido, foram para o Beco Diagonal. Lá foram primeiro no banco Gringots, que havia sido refeito já que fora completamente destruído por Harry, Rony e Hermione no ano passado, e depois foram comprar os uniformes, livros, varinhas, caldeirões e ingredientes. Quando acabaram as compras, voltaram para a toca.

Nos dias seguintes, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina jogaram Quadribol e até ajudaram Jorge com a loja e a Srª. Weasley com a casa.

As férias estavam no fim e uma noite antes de voltarem para Hogwarts começaram a arrumar as malas. Harry colocou tudo que precisava e um pouco mais.

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram cedo, e levaram os malões para baixo. Depois de comerem, foram todos até o novo carro do Sr. Weasley, que era muito mais espaçoso do que o antigo, e se dirigiram para a estação de trem. Lá se despediram do Sr e da Srª. Weasley e atravessaram a parede que levava até o expresso de Hogwarts. Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione entraram no trem e pegaram uma cabine. Como havia a reunião de monitores, Hermione e Rony só deixaram suas coisas lá e foram para a reunião, deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos.

- Gina! Acho que precisamos conversar... – disse harry

- Sobre o que? – perguntou a garota

- Sobre... Nós. – respondeu ele – Bem, como você sabe... Eu terminei o namoro por que estava com medo de que Voldemort fizesse alguma coisa com você para poder me atingir... E agora que ele foi morto... Eu pensei que talvez... Talvez...

- A gente pudesse voltar?

- É... Mas eu vou entender se você não quiser... – ele não conseguiu continuar.

Gina se sentou ao lado dele e olhou nos seus olhos verdes que estavam brilhando. Pegou na mão de Harry e deu um beijo apaixonado nele. Até que foram interrompidos por Luna, que havia aberto a porta.

- Gente... Me desculpa, acho que eu vou voltar depois. – disse ela.

- Não precisa Luna, tá tudo bem. – disse Gina que olhou para Luna e depois para Harry, que estava meio envergonhado.

Ficaram conversando até chegarem em Hogwarts. Quando Harry ia se levantar para sair do vagão, Gina segurou a sua mão para que esperasse. Depois que Luna saiu Harry olhou para Gina, que disse:

- Melhor não contarmos isso para ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Por que Gi?

- Porque eu não quero ver você e o meu irmão brigados, ele ainda anda muito deprimido depois de tudo que aconteceu, e isso seria um baque pra ele. Já que ele me via chorando muito depois que você terminou comigo.

- Tudo bem. Mas temos que marcar de nos vermos!

- Claro que vamos nos ver Harry. Você realmente acha que eu ia conseguir ficar sem te beijar?

- Realmente, você não ia. Mas vamos antes que notem nossa falta.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry, que ajudou a garota a pegar a mala e de mãos dadas eles saíram do trem.

Se encontraram com Rony e Hermione no grande salão. Depois de McGonagall falar algumas palavras, a comida surgiu na mesa e todos começaram a comer. Harry e Gina não paravam de sorrir e ficavam se olhando. Quando acabaram, Rony e Hermione se levantaram, olharam para Harry que nem tinha tocado na comida direito.

- Harry! Nós vamos para o salão comunal, você vem com a gente? – perguntou Hermione

- Não. Vejo vocês depois. Ainda estou com fome. – respondeu Harry

- Tudo bem. – disse Rony e ele e Hermione saíram.

- Gi será que a gente podia se encontrar mais tarde? – perguntou Harry

- Claro Harry. Onde?

- Na biblioteca. Às 8:00.

- Tudo bem. Te vejo lá. – disse Gina e saiu do grande salão.

Depois que terminou de comer, Harry voltou para o salão comunal e encontrou Rony conversando com uma novata. Natalie Johnson, uma menina loira de olhos verdes, bem magrinha. Hermione estava lendo um livro e Gina estava deitada conversando com Parvati. Quando viu que Harry tinha entrado ela sorriu para ele que retribuiu. Depois subiu para o quarto e ficou lá pensando no que havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

Às 7:30 Harry saiu e foi andando cuidadosamente para que nem Rony nem Hermione percebessem. Quando chegou na biblioteca encontrou com Gina. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Ele pegou na mão dela e foram para um lugar escondido.

- Como eu tava com saudades de você Harry! – disse Gina abraçando o garoto e dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Eu também meu amor! Morrendo. – disse ele beijando ela, só que dessa vez na boca.

Ficaram namorando até às 10:00, depois voltaram para o salão comunal e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony acordaram tarde e chegaram atrasados na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o que os fez perder 20 pontos para a Grifinoria.

- Bem, vocês vão fazer um trabalho sobre os dementadores e será em dupla. E eu vou escolher os pares. Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, Ronald Weasley e Natalie Johnson, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood e Josh Gold… - disse a professora. – Quero que me entreguem pronto no daqui a quatro dias.

Quando acabou a aula, cada dupla se reuniu na biblioteca e começaram os trabalhos. Hermione e Malfoy discutiam. Harry e Gina tentavam fazer o trabalho, mas ficavam namorando e Rony ficava conversando com Natalie.

- Malfoy! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que o que você está fazendo está errado! – disse Hermione

- Ótimo Granger faça o que você quiser com esse maldito trabalho. Não vou dar mais a minha opinião! – disse Draco.

- Mas se você não reparou o trabalho é em dupla!

- Mas tudo que eu faço você reclama!

- Porque você está fazendo errado!

- Então me diga o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Vamos fazer assim, eu dito e você escreve, pode ser?

- Pode.

- Ótimo! Vamos lá. Dementadores são criaturas...

- Você está falando muito rápido Granger!

- Para de reclamar Malfoy!

- Você é insuportável!

- Como se você não fosse!

- Eu não sou!

- Claro que não!

- Viu? Você mesma admitiu.

- Será que dá para continuarmos o trabalho? Não vou desperdiçar meu precioso tempo discutindo com alguém como você!

- Podemos continuar se você parar de falar rápido demais!

- Eu não falo rápido demais Malfoy! Você é que escreve lentamente! Então para de reclamar e escreva o que eu estou dizendo!

- Ta bem!

- Malfoy! Que desorganização! Que letra horrível!

- Minha letra é bem melhor que a sua, sujeitinha de sangue-ruim!

Quando Hermione ouviu a palavra sangue-ruim ela deu um tapa na cara de Malfoy, que depois e segurar o braço dela deu um beijo na garota. Depois de algum tempo se beijando Hermione falou.

- Me larga Malfoy! Você não podia ter me beijado!

- Nem você podia ter me batido! Além disso, eu sei que você gostou do meu beijo.

- Não gostei não!

- Então porque não me empurrou no momento em que eu comecei a te beijar?

- Eu... Eu...

- Não sabe o que responder Granger? Eu sei que você não quer admitir que gostou do meu beijo.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! Você é um idiota!

Depois dela falar isso, ele a puxou e começou a beija-la novamente. Ela colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço do garoto e depois de um certo tempo eles pararam de se beijar.

- É melhor fazermos o trabalho. Nem começamos e já está ficando tarde.

- Você está certa. Vamos continuar.

Enquanto isso... Harry e Gina estavam na metade do trabalho e de tempos em tempos paravam para se beijar. Rony e Natalie haviam terminado e agora conversavam animadamente enquanto iam para a sala comunal.

Algumas horas depois Harry e Gina voltavam para a torre da Grifinoria de mãos dadas.

- Esse foi o melhor trabalho que eu fiz em toda a minha vida! – disse o garoto.

- Claro Harry! Você passou o tempo inteiro me agarrando!

- Mas pelo menos a gente terminou o trabalho, não foi?

- É. Pelo menos isso.

Harry puxou Gina e encostou ela numa parede de um corredor vazio. Começaram a se beijar. Ela colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço do garoto e ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela. Eles não perceberam que alguém havia se aproximado.

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Weasley! – disse McGonagall calmamente. – Acho que este não é o local nem a hora certa para ficarem se agarr...Quero dizer, se beijando no meio de um corredor!

- Desculpe Professora. Isso não irá se repetir! – disse Harry que olhou para Gina que estava corada.

- Eu espero que não. Voltem para a torre da Grifinoria. Ah... Quase ia me esquecendo, perderam 10 pontos cada um. – disse a professora, que se retirou logo depois.

- Tá vendo, Harry! Se não fosse por você isso não teria acontecido! – disse Gina

- Agora é minha culpa?

- É. Se você não tivesse me agarrado...

Vai dizer que você não gostou?

Não!

Tem certeza Gi? Porque pela sua cara da pra perceber que você está mentindo!

Tudo bem Harry, eu gostei sim!

Que bom! Porque eu quero repetir a dose! – disse o garoto por fim e voltou a beijar ela.

* * *

**Bem gente, o primeiro capitulo tá ai! Posto o segundo daqui a alguns dias! Beijoos para todos! Obrigada por lerem!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pessoal, aqui está o segundo capitulo! Espero que estejam gostando. O próximo vai ser bem pesado. Aproveitem!**

**Beijoos ;**

2. Ciúmes e desconfianças.

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou cedo, tomou banho, trocou de roupa, secou os seus cabelos com um feitiço que Hermione tinha ensinado e depois foi até o grande salão para tomar café da manhã. Quando chegou lá, deu de cara com Harry conversando com uma garota da corvinal chamada Danielle e ela não parava de dar em cima dele.

Gina foi até a mesa, sentou um pouco longe de Harry e o fuzilou com os olhos. Ele olhou de volta sorrindo, mas ela o ignorou. Momentos depois chegaram Rony e Hermione. Gina viu Danielle se despedir de Harry com um selinho, se levantou e saiu do salão sem ter comido nada.

Quando Harry a viu sair disse para Rony e Hermione que tinha esquecido um livro no quarto e saiu atrás de Gina. A encontrou sentada encostada numa parede. Quando ela o viu, se levantou e começou a andar. Ele a seguiu.

- Gina volta aqui! – gritou ele

- Não posso falar agora, Harry! Tenho que ir para a aula!

- Mas a aula só começa daqui à uma hora! Gi, volta aqui, por favor.

- Não, Harry! Tenho que me encontrar com a Luna.

- Mas ela estava no grande salão! Não mente pra mim, Gi. Volta aqui!

- Ótimo, Harry! Se você realmente não quer que eu minta... Eu não quero falar com você, tá bem? – disse ela e saiu correndo para longe dele.

Gina correu até chegar aos jardins do castelo. Lá ela se sentou na sombra de uma árvore e ficou pensando. Porque nada era do jeito que ela queria? Harry e ela estavam tão bem! Já tinha sofrido demais por causa dele. Ela começou a chorar.

Enquanto isso, Harry correu até o seu quarto, pegou o Mapa do Maroto e localizou Gina. Saiu correndo até os jardins. Quando chegou lá, viu a garota chorando e foi até ela. Gina estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu viu aqueles lindos olhos verdes a olhando.

- Gi... Por que você tá chorando?

- Eu não acredito que você ainda me faz uma pergunta dessas! Vai dizer que você não sabe?

- Não, eu não sei!

- Ah Harry, me poupe, você e aquela idiota lá no grande salão.

- O que tinha de errado ali. Só tava conversando com a Dani.

- Não acredito que você chama ela assim! E O BEIJO, HARRY POTTER? POR ACASO VOCÊ PODE ME EXPLICAR? – Gina agora estava de pé olhando para o menino.

- Não foi nada Gi. Você que quis manter tudo em segredo, se ela soubesse da gente não teria feito aquilo! Não significou nada pra mim!

- Claro que não!! – gritou ela, que foi se aproximando do garoto e começando a dar murros no peito dele. – EU SEMPRE SOFRO POR SUA CAUSA, POTTER! VOCÊ ACABOU COM A MINHA VIDA! EU TE ODEIO! NÃO SOU COMO AS OUTRAS QUE VOCÊ PEGA E JOGA FORA!

- Gi, você não é! – disse ele segurando os pulsos dela e a puxando para um abraço forte. – Você nunca será feito as outras, Gi, porque eu nunca amei elas, mas com você é diferente! Eu te amo, Gina Weasley! Mais que tudo na minha vida!

- Eu não consigo acreditar em você, Harry. Preciso pensar um pouco – disse ela se soltando dele – A gente se fala mais tarde!

Harry viu Gina sair correndo, mas dessa vez não foi atrás dela. Sabia que a garota realmente precisava de um tempo. Antes de ir para a aula pegou o mapa. Podia não ir atrás dela, mas pelo menos podia ficar vigiando-a.

Gina tinha voltado para o seu quarto, deitado na cama e começado a chorar. Ficou lá durante horas. Não almoçou nem comeu mais nada. Às 14:00 saiu do quarto e começou a andar pela escola. Quando chegou num corredor vazio ela viu tudo preto e caiu no chão.

Harry havia notado que ela havia parado, então, como já tinha passado muito tempo desde que eles tinham brigado, ele foi até onde ela estava. Quando chegou lá viu Gina desmaiada no chão. Pegou a garota no colo e saiu correndo com ela até a enfermaria.

Gina acordou algumas horas depois. Olhou para o lado e viu Rony e Hermione dormindo numa cama da enfermaria, esperando que ela acordasse. Ela achava que Harry não estava ali, mas viu que tinha se enganado no momento seguinte quando olhou para o outro lado. Harry a observava com preocupação.

- Harry. – disse Gina

- Gi! Que bom que você acordou. Fiquei muito preocupado quando vi você desmaiada naquele corredor. – disse Harry

- Desculpa ter te preocupado.

- O que aconteceu Gi?

- Não sei direito. Eu estava andando e de repente tudo começa a ficar preto e ai eu lembro de mais nada.

- Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?

- Não. Não queria te encontrar na hora do almoço e como eu não tinha comido nada de manhã...

- Você não devia ter feito isso Gi. Vou pedir para o Dobby preparar alguma coisa para você.

- Harry espera. Não vai. Fica aqui comigo.

- Já, já eu volto, meu amor. Mas você precisa comer alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem. Mas não demora.

- Pode deixar.

Harry deixou Gina e saiu correndo até a cozinha do castelo. Pediu a Dobby que fizesse um jantar muito caprichado e que quando estivesse pronto ele levasse até a enfermaria. Quando voltou para a enfermaria viu Malfoy lá. Ele falava com Hermione. Harry viu ele falar um te vejo mais tarde e depois de dar um beijo na bochecha de Hermione foi embora.

- Mione? – chamou Harry

- Harry!

- Tudo bem? Eu vi Malfoy sair daqui agora.

- Ta. É que a gente não terminou o trabalho. Ai ele disse pra a gente se reunir hoje na biblioteca.

- Ah, ta bom! Vamos entrar?

- Claro. Onde você estava?

- Eu fui pedir para o Dobby preparar alguma coisa pra a Gina.

- Hum... – disse Hermione abrindo a porta da enfermaria.

- Harry! – disse Gina – Falou com o Dobby?

- Falei. Quando estiver pronto ele vai trazer aqui. Por enquanto é bom à senhorita ficar deitada ai descansando.

- Tudo bem, Dr. Potter! – disse ela rindo.

- Harry, vou levar o Rony para a torre da Grifinoria, ele está muito cansado. E depois vou para a biblioteca. Melhoras, Gi! – disse Hermione

- Brigada Mione!

Depois que Hermione saiu da enfermaria com Rony, Harry sentou na cama em que Gina se encontrava, pegou a mão da garota e olhou nos olhos castanhos dela.

- Me desculpa, Gi. Eu devia ter dito para a Dani que não quero nada com ela. Não quero que mais nada disso aconteça com você! – disse Harry

- Tudo bem Harry. Eu fui muito grossa com você, além disso, ela realmente não sabia que a gente tava juntos.

- Sabe Gi, eu acho que a gente devia assumir o nosso namoro. Todos vão ficar felizes. Acho que até o Ron.

- Pode ser, Harry. Contamos para ele e pra a Mione mais tarde.

- Sr. Harry Potter, aqui está o jantar que o senhor pediu para a Srta. Weasley! – falou Dobby

- Dobby! Muito obrigado. Pode deixar que eu levo pra ela. – disse Harry que pegou a bandeja das mãos de Dobby e levou até Gina. – Bom apetite, meu amor!

Enquanto isso na biblioteca, Hermione e Malfoy estavam se beijando.

- Draco, a gente tem que terminar o trabalho! Não podemos perder tempo feito a gente fez ontem. É para amanhã! – disse Mione

- Tudo bem Mione, mas depois a gente pode ficar namorando um pouquinho?

- Pode! Agora vamos lá...

Algumas horas depois... Harry estava voltando com Gina para o salão comunal e quando chegaram lá encontraram Rony e Hermione. Sentaram-se no sofá, perto deles.

- Rony, Mione... Nós queremos contar uma coisa para vocês. – disse Harry.

- Do que se trata? – perguntou Hermione

- De nós. – disse Gina olhando para Harry. – Nós queríamos dizer que voltamos a namorar.

- Que bom! – exclamou Hermione

- O que? – disse Rony – Vocês voltaram?

- Voltamos, Ron – disse Harry. – Eu só tinha acabado com a Gina com medo de que Voldemort quisesse me atingir usando ela. Mas agora que ele já se foi...

- Olha Gina, tudo bem por mim! Mas não quero ver mais você chorando! – disse Rony

- Com o Harry do meu lado eu acho impossível! – disse Gina – Bem, ta ficando tarde. Vou dormir. Boa noite Harry – ela deu um beijo nele – Mione, Rony.

No dia seguinte, quando todos estavam no grande salão, McGonagall chamou a atenção dos alunos e disse:

- Queridos alunos! Quero lhes informar que teremos uma festa neste final de semana. Será aqui no grande salão, às 22:00. O traje será "balada chique" como vocês falam. Os ingressos serão entregues na minha aula. Arrumem seus pares. É só isso. Podem comer!

- Que ótimo! Uma festa! – disse Hermione, seus olhos se voltaram para a mesa da sonserina. Draco estava olhando para ela com seus lindos olhos cinzas.

- Gente eu vou indo... Estou exausta! Boa noite – disse Gina que se levantou e saiu.

- Eu vou atrás da Gi. A gente se fala depois! – disse Harry rapidamente e saiu atrás de Gina, mas foi parado por Danielle que o chamou.

- Harry! – disse Dani

- Dani! – disse Harry – Será que a gente podia se falar depois? Eu estou com pressa.

- Eu só queria saber se você quer ir a festa comigo? – perguntou Dani, que não tinha reparado que Gina estava ali junto.

- Eu... Eu não sei... Não – Harry foi interrompido por Danielle que deu um selinho nele.

- Ótimo! Te vejo na lá! – disse Dani animadamente e depois foi embora.

- Lindo, Harry Potter! – falou Gina com raiva.

- Gi. Não é o que você está pensando. Eu ia dizer que não quando ela me beijou. – Harry tentou explicar

- Será que vai ser sempre assim Harry? Se quiser vá pra a festa com essa idiota, porque eu não vou mais! – gritou ela e saiu andando apressadamente.

- De novo não! – Harry murmurou.

Ele saiu correndo atrás de Gina e conseguiu segurá-la antes que subisse as escadas do dormitório feminino. Ela olhou em seus olhos. Harry reparou que ela demonstrava raiva, desprezo, tristeza e ódio. Decidiu soltá-la, melhor falar com ela depois.

Rony e Hermione estavam passando pelo quadro que levava e sala comunal e viram Harry andando de um lado para o outro.

- Harry! Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione

- Mione! Graças a Deus você está aqui! Preciso de sua ajuda. Desculpe Ron, mas preciso falar com ela em particular... – disse Harry

- Tudo bem. – disse Rony se afastando

- O que aconteceu Harry? Porque você está nesse estado? – perguntou Hermione

- É a Gina. – disse Harry, que depois contou o ocorrido – Será que você pode me ajudar Mione?

- Claro! – disse Hermione.

Na manhã seguinte Gina Weasley acordou dando de cara com a sua cama cheia de rosas vermelhas e um cartão. Ela pegou e leu.

_Gina,_

_Me desculpe! Eu nunca iria com ninguém na festa a não ser com você! Vou falar hoje com a Danielle e dizer que eu e você estamos namorando e que não vou com ela, mas sim com você!_

_Espero que me perdoe!_

_Te amo muito,_

_Harry Potter._

Gina olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém no quarto a não ser ela. Pegou seu relógio, eram 10:00 da manhã. Tinha perdido as duas primeiras aulas. Tomou banho, trocou de roupa e foi para o salão comunal. Encontrou Harry adormecido no sofá, provavelmente ele estava esperando por ela. Sentou junto dele e deu um beijo na sua bochecha. Ele acordou e olhou para ela com os seus olhos verdes mais brilhantes do que nunca.

- Gii! – disse ele animado.

- Harry. Quem tem que pedir desculpas aqui sou eu! Não deixei você explicar nem nada. Eu sempre soube que você nunca me trocaria por aquela idiota!

- Tudo bem. Ah... Já ia me esquecendo!

- O que foi? – perguntou Gina quando viu o garoto se levantar e se ajoelhar na frente dela.

- Gina Weasley, Você gostaria de ir para a festa comigo?

- Que pergunta idiota Harry! É claro que eu aceito – disse ela que puxou ele de volta para o sofá e eles ficaram lá namorando o resto do dia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bem, gente! Aqui está o terceiro capitulo. É um pouco safado, mas tudo bem.. Leiam e aproveitem!**

**beijoos ;**

3. A festa.

Hermione está na biblioteca lendo um livro até que viu um vulto parar na sua frente. Quando ela levantou os olhos para ver quem era deu de cara com outros olhos, só que não eram castanhos como os dela, mas sim cinzas. Era Draco Malfoy. Ele a olhou por um tempo e depois falou:

- Hermione... Eu andei pensando...

- Sobre o que? – perguntou ela

- Se nós poderíamos ir juntos a festa na sexta.

- Achei que não ia me convidar. Fiquei impressionada com a sua atitude, Malfoy!

- Eu também fiquei, mas finalmente, você vai comigo ou não?

- Vou, Malfoy.

- Não me chame mais de Malfoy, Draco está ótimo!

- Tudo bem Draco. Te vejo lá, agora tenho que ir encontrar a Gina.

- Te vejo amanhã, Mione!

Era quinta-feira, Gina estava fazendo os últimos ajustes em seu vestido quando Hermione entrou no quarto. Era de alça e era justo até o busto, depois era solto e ia até os joelhos. O tecido era um bege claro e tinha uma manta com lantejoulas e contas bege transparente por cima. Ela ia usar sapatos de saltos médios para não ficar mais alta que Harry, já que ele só era alguns centímetros mais alto que ela. Hermione ia com um vestido parecido com o de Gina. Ele também era de alça e era justo até o busto, depois era solto e ia até os joelhos. Era preto com uma fita verde-claro. Seus sapatos e sua bolsa também eram pretos.

- Mione! Onde estava? Não te vi o dia todo! – disse Gina

- Agora eu estava na biblioteca. E você não me viu o dia inteiro por que só tinha olhos para o Harry!

- Realmente, eu não consigo parar de olhar pra ele, nem pensar! Amanhã vai ser maravilhoso! Ah... Com quem você vai Mione?

- Você não vai querer saber Gi, além disso, ainda vai rir da minha cara!

- Pode dizer! Quem te chamou?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Mas como? Vocês sempre se odiaram!

- Isso mudou desde o dia daquele trabalho de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas sobre dementadores. Estávamos discutindo, ai ele me chamou de sangue-ruim, eu dei um tapa na cara dele e ele me deu um beijo!

- Mione!!

- Eu sei! Parece loucura, mas nós temos nos visto desde o trabalho, e meio que estamos "namorando" escondido...

- Quando o Harry e o Rony souberem!

- Só queria que você não contasse nada para eles, pelo menos não agora, amanhã eles saberão mesmo, melhor serem pegos de surpresa!

- É mesmo, quero ver a cara dos dois amanhã! Mas acho melhor nos irmos dormir se não amanhã estaremos com olheiras.

- Tem razão – disse Hermione se deitando na sua cama – Boa Noite, Gi!

- Boa noite, Mione!

Enquanto isso, Harry e Rony estavam no quarto dos meninos conversando animadamente sobre a festa do dia seguinte. Harry e Rony iam usar uma calça jeans com uma blusa social.

- Com quem você vai finalmente, Ron? – perguntou Harry

- Com a Natalie! Pela primeira vez na minha vida, acho que vou conseguir uma namorada decente! Ela é muito linda!

- Que bom Ron! Mas eu ainda prefiro a Gina do que qualquer outra garota no mundo inteiro!

- Você sabe com quem a Hermione vai Harry?

- Não faço idéia Ron. Mas vamos dormir que eu estou exausto!

- Tudo bem! Até amanhã.

- Até.

No dia seguinte, Gina acordou primeiro que todo mundo. A Diretora McGonagall tinha dado o dia para os alunos se arrumarem. Ela tomou banho, trocou de roupa, pegou um papel e uma caneta rosa e foi até o quarto dos meninos silenciosamente. Lá ela foi até a cama de Harry escreveu no papel, colocou na mão do garoto, deu um beijo na bochecha dele e depois saiu para o grande salão.

Harry acordou um pouco depois que ela havia saído. Ele pegou o papel e leu.

_Harry,_

_Encontre-me nos jardins do castelo daqui a meia hora. _

_Beijoo, Gi_

O garoto tomou banho, trocou de roupa e foi se encontrar com ela no jardim. Encontrou-a de olhos fechados enquanto o vendo batia em seu rosto. Usava uma saia de tecido preta que ia até os joelhos e uma blusa de alça branca.

- Oi Harry! – disse ela quando ouviu ele se aproximar.

- Gina! – disse ele, e levantou a garota no ar e depois a abraçou.

- Harry!!! – gritou ela rindo

Os dois cairam no chão. Gina caiu em cima de Harry. Ele olhou nos lindos olhos castanhos da garota e sorriu para ela que retribuiu. Começou a beijar ela e eles ficaram juntos até o pôr-do-sol.

- Harry! Olha que horas são! Preciso ir me arrumar para a festa. E você também. – disse Gina

- É melhor irmos logo ou vamos chegar atrasados. Te vejo mais tarde, minha linda!

Gina e Harry voltaram correndo para a torre da Grifinória. Lá eles foram se arrumar. Gina tomou banho, voltou para o quarto, colocou o vestido e Hermione fez com que o cabelo de Gina ficasse cacheado e prendeu-o num rabo-de-cavalo. Harry tomou banho e trocou de roupa. Depois que ele e Rony estavam prontos, desceram até a sala comunal para esperar pelas garotas. A primeira que desceu foi Natalie. Ela usava um vestido prateado tomara-que-caia que ia ate os joelhos, era simples, mas muito bonito. Gina e Hermione desceram juntas um pouco depois.

- Vamos meninas? – perguntou Harry as três, dando a mão a Gina.

- Claro – disseram Gina e Natalie, que havia segurado a mão de Rony.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde. Eu esqueci minha bolsa lá em cima. Vão indo sem mim! – disse Hermione.

- Tudo bem – disse Harry – Vamos Ron. – os quatro adolescentes saíram da sala comunal.

Hermione subiu para o quarto, pegou sua bolsa e desceu. Quando passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda deu de cara com Draco.

- Draco! – disse ela

- Mione! – disse ele – Vamos para a festa?

- Claro.

Ele deu um beijo na garota e depois pegou a sua mão e foi com ela até o grande salão, onde seria a festa. Quando Harry e Rony viram Hermione entrar de mãos dadas com Draco Malfoy. Eles endoidaram, começaram a reclamar e xingar o garoto.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Harry perguntou para Gina

- Lembra daquele trabalho sobre os dementadores? Hermione e Draco estão juntos desde aquele dia – respondeu a garota – Mas nem eu nem a Natalie vamos deixar vocês ficarem irritados com a Mione hoje, por que nós vamos aproveitar essa festa ao máximo!

Harry e Gina estavam dançando agarradinhos, Rony e Natalie estavam conversando e bebendo no bar, e Mione e Draco estavam se beijando no sofá. Depois de horas e mais horas, as pessoas começaram a ir embora para seus dormitórios. Gina tinha acabado de sair do banheiro quando um garoto da Lufa-Lufa a puxou a força contra uma parede, ela tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia, o garoto havia aberto o zíper de sua calça, estava levantando o vestido da garota. Lágrimas caiam do rosto dela, havia tentado de tudo, mas o garoto era muito mais forte. Ele começou a beijar ela a força, Gina começou a ficar sem ar. O garoto empurrou ela com mais força contra a parede, Gina ouviu alguém falando um feitiço, mas não identificou qual era e depois o garoto saiu de cima dela. A garota caiu no chão sem forças. Harry andou até ela e sentou ao seu lado. Gina o abraçou o mais forte que podia. Lagrimas ainda caiam do seu rosto. Eles ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo até a garota adormecer. Como não podia entrar no dormitório feminino, Harry carregou Gina até o seu e colocou-a em sua cama. Cobriu-a e depois pegou um cobertor e um travesseiro reserva colocou no chão e deitou-se. Harry não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. Ele ficava acordando de tempos em tempos e olhava para Gina para ver se estava tudo bem com ela. Uma hora ele a ouviu chamando-o. Levantou-se e olhou para ela. Estava dormindo. Harry achou melhor não acordá-la.

Enquanto isso, Draco levou Hermione até o sétimo andar. Parou no local onde havia a porta da entrada da sala precisa. Passou três vezes pelo mesmo local imaginando um local onde pudesse ficar a sós com Hermione. Apareceu uma porta. Eles entraram e deram de cara com uma cama de casal, coberta com um lençol de ceda e pétalas de rosas por cima. Ele começou a beijar Hermione. Empurrou a garota devagar e ela caiu na cama junto com ele. Depois de muitos e muitos beijos, Draco já estava desabotoando os poucos botões do vestido dela. Hermione já tinha desabotoado a blusa dele e agora ajudava ele a tirar a calça jeans. Foi uma noite incrível para os dois. Hermione nunca se sentiu tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Ela adormeceu abraçada com Draco. Mesmo tendo passado varias noites com muitas meninas, Draco nunca gostara tanto de nenhuma como gostava de Hermione. O sorriso dela, o perfume, a inteligência, a simplicidade. Ele amava tudo nela. Queria que tudo continuasse perfeito como estava. Mas sabia que não ia ser nada fácil convencer seus pais da verdade. Sua mãe sempre aceitou tudo que ele fazia, mas seu pai era cabeça dura e sempre havia detestado os sangues-ruins. O que ele iria fazer? De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, podia acontecer o que acontecesse, mas ele nunca deixaria Hermione. Era a primeira garota que ele tinha amado em toda a sua vida, e não ia perdê-la de jeito nenhum, custe o que custasse.

Rony e Natalie estavam se beijando no sofá da sala comunal. O zíper do vestido dela já havia sido aberto, a blusa de Rony estava desabotoada. Ele estava com a mão na coxa dela, foi subindo até chegar na bunda. Depois de um certo tempo, a mão dele foi subindo pela cintura indo cada vez mais pra cima. Quando estava chegando perto do sutiã dela, ela parou de beijar ele e falou:

- Ron desculpe, mas está muito cedo para a gente passar a noite juntos. É melhor paramos por aqui.

- Tudo bem – disse ele, abotoando a blusa – Tá muito tarde. Te vejo amanhã.

- Até amanhã, meu amor! – disse ela fechando o vestido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui está o quarto capitulo gente! Aproveitem, agora vai ter confusão! Beijoo**

4. Brigas e mais brigas.

Gina acordou muito tarde naquele dia. Quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com Harry a observando. Ele estava com uma cara de preocupado, mas sorriu quando ela abriu os olhos.

- Harry. Que horas são? – perguntou ela

- São 13:00, meu amor. Descanse mais um pouco.

- Não! Nós devíamos estar na aula Harry, já perdemos muita matéria. As provas estão chegando!

- Calma Gi, a Mione vai passar a matéria pra a gente. Como você está?

- Bem melhor do que ontem.

- Que bom! Agora vai se arrumar pra irmos almoçar.

- Tudo bem. Te encontro daqui a pouco na sala comunal – disse ela se levantando da cama.

Depois de tomar um banho quente e trocar de roupa Gina vai se encontrar com Harry, mas quando estava descendo as escadas encontra Hermione. Ela ainda estava com a roupa da festa.

- Mione! – disse Gina

- Oi Gi! – disse Hermione

- Você tava aonde? Achei que já tinha acordado e ido para a aula.

- Bem... Acho melhor te contar isso lá em cima, vem comigo! – disse Hermione puxando a garota pelo braço até chegar na sua cama – Eu passei a noite na sala precisa...

- Porque não voltou para a sala comunal? Eu teria ficado preocupada se não fosse o que aconteceu comigo.

- Bem... Você vai acabar sabendo uma hora ou outra... Passei a noite com o Malfoy.

- O que?!?! Com Draco Malfoy? Mionee!

- É, passei a noite com ele, mas não conta pra o Harry, nem pra o Rony.

- Tudo bem... Seu segredo está guardado comigo!

- Mas o que aconteceu com você?

- Bem... – disse Gina gaguejando – Um... Menino... Da... Lu... Lufa-Lufa... Ele... Ele...

- Fala logo Gi!

- Ele tentou me agarrar! Estava completamente bêbado!! Mas o Harry bateu nele antes que alguma coisa acontecesse – disse Gina chorando.

- Meu Deus! – disse Hermione abraçando Gina.

Depois disso, o Harry me trouxe para a torre da Grifinoria, mas como não podia entrar no quarto das meninas, ele me levou pra o dele, me colocou na cama e dormiu no chão.

- Gentil da parte dele!

- Muito.

Agora, vamos enxugar essas lagrimas e lavar esse rosto! Eu to morrendo de fome, o Harry ta esperando a gente lá em baixo pra ir comer.

- Tudo bem.

Quando Gina já estava pronta, elas desceram e foram comer com Harry. Lá encontraram Rony e Natalie conversando animadamente. Hermione passou os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina, viu Draco Malfoy observando-a, sorriu e depois se sentou.

- Mione, eu queria falar com você, é sobre o Malfoy... – disse Harry – Vocês tão namorando?

- Mais ou menos isso, Harry. – respondeu ela.

Depois de comer, Gina se despediu de todos e foi estudar na biblioteca. Lá se encontrou com Josh Gold. Eles ficaram conversando e estudando juntos. Depois de algumas horas foram andando para a sala de aula. Quando entraram, ainda conversando, Gina viu o olhar de Harry sobre ela, mas não parou de conversar com Josh. Quando a professora voltou, ela se sentou junto de Luna, que estava lendo a revista do seu pai.

- Quero que me entreguem os trabalhos sobre dementadores. Depois abram o livro na pagina 300. – disse a professora.

Quando a aula acabou, todos os alunos saíram menos Gina, Harry e Danielle. Gina estava guardando o livro quando Danielle falou com o garoto:

- Harry será que você poderia me dar aulas particulares de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Acho que sim... – disse Harry olhando para Gina, que se recusava a olhar para ele.

- Ta bom! A gente se vê depois. – disse Dani, que deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto e saiu da sala.

- Tudo bem pra você Gi? – perguntou Harry para a garota.

- Claro! Ah... Esqueci de falar, estou dando aulas para o Josh! Ele está com duvidas em poções. Agora tenho que ir marquei com ele na biblioteca. – disse Gina, que deu um selinho no namorado e depois saiu.

Já eram 21:00 e nada de Gina voltar para a sala comunal. Harry andava de um lado para o outro. O mapa do maroto na sua mão. Mostrava a imagem do nome de Gina e Josh na biblioteca. Porque eles não paravam de estudar? Será que Gina ia demorar para voltar? E ela ainda estava estudando com aquele Josh. Se fosse qualquer outro garoto, tudo bem. Agora Harry tinha que admitir que Josh era tão querido pelas meninas quanto ele. Gina não podia troca-lo. Não por aquele garoto. Sentou-se impaciente do lado de Rony, Hermione e Natalie que estavam conversando.

- Calma Harry, ela já deve estar chegando! – disse Hermione.

- Não consigo me acalmar, Mione! Ela está demorando muito! – disse Harry.

- Acho que alguém está com ciúmes! – disse Natalie.

- Estou morrendo! – resmungou Harry.

- Ela não vai te trocar por qualquer um, cara! – falou Ron – Gina sempre te amou, você não tem com o que se preocupar!

- Eu sei, Rony, mas ele está querendo alguma coisa com ela! – disse Harry.

- Se ela não chegar daqui a uns 10 minutos nós vamos atrás dela, ok? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ok – repondeu Harry.

Depois de algum tempo, Gina entra na sala comunal sorrindo. Ela deu um beijo em Harry, se sentou do lado dele e colocou a cabeça no ombro do garoto. Não deu 5 minutos ela já havia adormecido. Ele continuou fazendo carinho no cabelo dela e pediu para Hermione levar a garota para o dormitório.

No dia seguinte Gina acordou cedo e depois de tomar banho, se arrumar, pegar seus livros e comer, ela foi para a aula. Viu Harry conversando com Danielle na porta da sala, ela fuzilou o garoto com os olhos e depois se dirigiu para a mesa onde Josh estava. Ficaram conversando até a hora em que a professora McGonagoll entrou na sala.

Se passaram três semanas desde aquele dia. Gina e Harry quase nem namoravam, ou estavam estudando ou estavam ocupados com outra coisa. E o que mais irritava Gina era que Danielle se jogava cada vez mais pra cima do Harry, e isso fazia com que ela endoidasse. Mas naquela noite nada ia atrapalhar ela e Harry de ficarem namorando um pouco. Tinham combinado de se encontrar na entrada da sala precisa às oito.

Quando o relógio bateu seis horas Gina foi para o grande salão, jantou e depois foi se arrumar para se encontrar com o amor de sua vida. Eles precisavam conversar, pelo menos um pouco.

Harry chegou na entrada da sala precisa dez minutos antes do horário que havia marcado com Gina. Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro quando ela chegou. Eles entraram na sala e deram um beijo.

- Gina, nós precisamos conversar... – disse Harry

- Eu sei... Sobre o que você quer falar? – disse ela

- É sobre aquele tal de Josh... Vocês andam de um lado para o outro juntos!

- Harry! Ele é só meu amigo!

- Tem certeza de que ele é só seu amigo?

- Claro que tenho! Eu já disse para ele que nós estávamos juntos e que eu te amava mais que tudo! E que nada ia acontecer entre a gente!

- Eu sei Gi, eu confio em você, é só que eu não...

- Harry! Pare com esse seu ciúme bobo!

- Bobo?! Você já reparou como ele olha pra você?! Além disso, ele faz de tudo pra pegar na sua mão! ATÉ PARECE QUE VOCÊS SÃO NAMORADOS!

- E VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE EU NÃO TENHO CIUMES DE VOCÊ COM AQUELA LOIRA OXIGENADA DA DANIELLE?!

- Ela é só minha amiga!

- Não parece! Ela fica te dando beijos na bochecha e fica dando em cima de você cada vez mais!

- Gina!

- Olha Harry se for pra continuar assim eu prefiro terminar!

- Ótimo! – disse o garoto dando as costas para Gina, que tinha caído no chão.

Antes de sair da sala precisa ele ouviu a garota soluçar e começar a chorar. Mas ele não ia voltar lá pra acalma-la. "Ela que quis terminar!" Pensou ele indo em direção ao corredor que levava a torre da Grifinoria "Não vou voltar naquela sala de jeito nenhum!".

Gina continuou chorando por um bom tempo, depois voltou para a sala comunal e foi dormir. Nos dias seguintes ela se sentava o mais longe possível de Harry na mesa da Grifinoria, mas mesmo assim os lindos olhos verdes de Harry a observavam. Ela fez de tudo para evitar o garoto nos últimos dias. O natal estava chegando e ela decidiu não voltar para a toca, já que o Harry iria para lá.

Hermione também ia ficar, já que Draco tinha proibido ela de ir para a casa de Rony e tinha prometido que passaria o natal com ela. Hermione estava com tanta coisa pra fazer que nem teve tempo de falar com Gina sobre Harry, mas agora que o natal estava chegando, ela ia ter tempo suficiente para juntar os dois de novo.

Naquela tarde Harry tinha ido para os jardins, se sentou debaixo da árvore em que ele e Gina tinham estado juntos há um tempo, que estava coberta de neve. Ficou lá pensando na garota que nem percebeu que a mesma o observava de longe. Quando Gina viu que Danielle se sentou junto ao garoto ela foi embora correndo, e o barulho dos pés dela batendo com força no gelo, fez Harry virar-se e observa-la voltar para o castelo.

Gina ainda continuou correndo até esbarrar em Josh e fazer com que os dois caíssem no chão. Ela olhou para ele com uma cara de preocupada, mas ele lhe deu um lindo sorriso. Depois de ajudar o garoto a se levantar e a pegar os livros, ela se despediu e foi para a torre da Grifinoria. E encontrou com Hermione lendo um livro.

- Gina! – disse Mione

- Oi! – disse Gina

- Ta tudo bem?

- Claro! Porque não estaria?

- Quem sabe por causa de alguém... Ah... Harry Potter!

- Porque você sempre sabe tudo?

- Não faço idéia. Agora me conte, por que vocês brigaram?

- Ele tava com ciúmes do Josh e eu da Danielle.

- Sabia! Só podia ser isso!

- Por que ainda não fizeram as pazes?

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas!

- E vai perder o Harry pra aquela menina?

- Você está certa Mione! Vou falar com ele agora! – disse Gina sorrindo que depois de dar um abraço na amiga correu de volta para os jardins.

Quando chegou na árvore em que Harry estava, viu ele e Danielle se beijando. Harry olhou para ela, que estava chorando e que depois que viu os olhos verdes que tanto amava ela saiu correndo de volta para a torre da Grifinoria, mas dessa vez Hermione não estava lá. Ainda chorando ela se deitou na cama e ficou lá até adormecer.

Harry tinha ficado muito preocupado com Gina, mas não foi atrás dela, continuou com Dani. Só voltou para o castelo na hora do jantar, onde se juntou a Rony, Hermione e Natalie.

- Ah Harry! Eu esqueci de perguntar... Você e a Gina fizeram as pazes? – perguntou Hermione

- As pazes? – disse Harry sem entender nada.

- É! Ela foi atrás de você nos jardins para fazer as pazes... Eu a convenci! Mas e ai? Tão juntos de novo ou não?

- Não...

- Não?

- É, ela me viu beijando a Dani...

- O que?! Harry! Você não podia ter feito isso! Você viu a Gina depois disso?

- Não...

- Ai meu Deus! Vou atrás dela!

- Não Mione! Eu vou!

- Tudo bem. – disse Hermione.

Gina acordou uma hora depois. Não queria ir jantar. Decidiu que iria até os jardins e ficaria lá até dar a hora de voltar para o castelo.

Harry já tinha procurado pelo castelo inteiro e nada de Gina. Lembrou-se do mapa do maroto. Como poderia ter esquecido dele? Voltou correndo para o quarto, pegou o mapa e procurou o nome de Gina. Ela estava numa árvore completamente distante do castelo e com aquele tempo podia estar morrendo de frio. Quando Harry chegou lá, viu a garota toda encolhida, encostada na árvore. Podia ouvir ela chorando. Teve raiva dele mesmo. Como poderia ter trocado aquela ruiva linda por Natalie? Estava começando a ficar louco. Se aproximou da garota e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Harry... – disse ela quando viu ele.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gente! Me desculpem a demora! É que eu estava numa semana de provas, e sabe como é, tive que morrer de estudar e nem tive tempo de escrever nada. Mas aqui está mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem! beijoo**

5. Natal, brigas e amores.

- Gina! Graças a Deus eu te achei! – disse ele.

- O que você quer Potter?

- Não fale assim comigo!

- E como você quer que eu te chame?

- De meu amor, como você me chamava enquanto estávamos namorando.

- Porque não pede pra a Dani te chamar assim?

- Por que, não é com ela que eu quero namorar, e sim com você!

- Pra que? Pra depois me trair com ela?

- Claro que não Gina!

- Eu vi vocês se beijando, Potter! Quando eu ia acabar com a nossa briga, mas não, foi só acabar comigo que já tava com outra!

- Você está sendo ridícula!

- Ridícula?! – disse ela indignada. – Porque não vai namorar com a oxigenada? Pelo que eu vi, você gosta mais dela do que de mim!

- Gina! Volta aqui! – disse ele, observando ela se afastar e segurando o braço dela fazendo-a parar.

- Não quero mais falar com você Harry Potter!

- Você precisa me ouvir!

- O que você quer? – disse ela se virando para ele.

- Olha... Eu não sabia que você queria fazer as pazes, eu achei que iria correndo para os braços daquele insuportável!

- Talvez eu deva fazer isso!

- Gina! Me desculpa! Eu fui muito ciumento!

- Não da agora Harry. Preciso de um tempo... – disse ela e saiu andando.

Hermione e Draco estavam no corredor do sétimo andar. Ele havia colocado uma venda nos olhos da garota. Ela estava sorrindo e pedindo para ele contar qual era a surpresa que tinha pra ela.

- Draco! Me fala logo o que é! – disse hermione

- Calma meu amor.

- Você ta pedindo pra eu ter calma?

- É! Vem aqui. – disse ele puxando ela para dentro da sala precisa. – Fica ai!

- Ta bom!

- Pronto! Pode olhar agora.

A garota olhou ao redor. Viu uma mesa de jantar muito bem arrumada, um sofá com uma caixa de bombons em forma de coração e um presente. Ela olhou para o garoto surpresa, ele deu um sorriso e beijou a garota. Depois de comer, eles dançaram e só de duas da manhã voltaram para os seus dormitórios.

Eram cinco da manhã e Harry não conseguia dormir. Ele só pensava em Gina. Como podia ter sido tão idiota? Agora ela não queria mais nada com ele. Tinha que falar com ela. Tinha que fazer ela voltar atrás. Não conseguiria ficar sem a sua ruivinha. Ele faria qualquer coisa por Gina. Qualquer uma.

O natal havia chegado e Gina não estava nem um pouco feliz. Sua mãe a tinha forçado a ir para casa. Até ai tudo bem, mas o problema era um certo moreno de olhos verdes. Ia ser horrível ficar no mesmo lugar que ele, e o pior, era o tempo que ela ia ter que ficar na toca.

A ruiva pegou suas malas e outras coisas necessárias e foi se encontrar com seu irmão, Harry e Luna na saída da escola. Hagrid os levaria para a estação de trem em Hogsmead. Pelo menos Gina teria a companhia de Luna. Insistiu tanto para a amiga ir que ela nem teve como negar.

Era meia noite e meia do dia 25 de Dezembro, quando realmente chegou o natal. Todos entregaram presentes uns para o outro. Harry puxou Gina num canto, pegou uma caixinha no bolso da sua calça e entregou para a garota.

- Espero que você goste! – disse ele. - E eu queria pedir desculpas por tudo que eu te fiz! Não precisa me perdoar se não quiser, mas eu realmente queria que você voltasse comigo.

- Harry... Você realmente não precisava... Eu... – ela começou, mas Harry foi se aproximando e quando estavam quase se beijando Rony o chamou.

- Potter! – exclamou o irmão de Gina.

- Tenho que ir... – ele disse para ela e depois de dar um beijo na bochecha dela foi atrás do amigo.

Gina abriu a pequena caixinha e deu de cara com um colar todo prateado com um pingente de diamantes em forma de coração com um H e um G escritos. Ela sorriu. Não tinha como não amar aquele presente. E ela ja sabia, não guardava mais nenhuma magoa do gaoto.

No dia seguinte o Sr. Weasley e sua mulher foram até a estação de Hogwarts. Gina e Luna se acomodaram num vagão e Harry e Rony ficaram em outro. No meio da viagem, quando Rony havia ido para a reunião dos monitores e Luna havia ido ao banheiro (deu para Harry ver ela indo à direção do local) e foi até o vagão onde Gina estava.

- Harry! Mas o que você... – disse ela, que foi interrompida por ele, que deu um beijo nela.

- Não posso mais ficar sem você, Gi – disse ele – Eu não posso ficar sem você! Gina Weasley, você é a minha vida! Eu te amo!

- Ah Harry... Eu também te amo! E muito! – disse ela puxando ele pela gravata e roubando um beijo que durou minutos.

- Opss! Acho que cheguei na hora errada! – disse Luna interrompendo o casal. – Não se preocupem, vou para o vagão da Natalie.

- Ta bem então Lu. Te vejo depois! – disse Gina e voltou a beijar o grifinorio a sua frente.

Chegaram em Hogwarts um tempo depois. Gina e Harry arrumaram as coisas e depois ficaram sentados no sofá da sala comunal namorando. Rony estava com Natalie do lado deles. E Hermione tinha ido para os jardins com Draco.

No outro dia, Gina engoliu o café da manhã e saiu rápido do grande salão. Teve aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, feitiços, poções e adivinhação. Ela tinha observado Harry olhando para ela enquanto conversava com Josh. Ele estava animado e não parava de falar com Gina. Depois de dar uma desculpa esfarrapada ela se encontrou com Harry antes do almoço.

Depois de mais algumas aulas, Gina estava passando por um corredor no sexto andar quando ouviu um barulho. Estava acontecendo uma briga. Ela correu para lá. Quando chegou, viu Harry e Josh batendo um no outro. Ela correu para tentar separar a briga. Ficou no meio dos dois garotos para não deixar que mais nada acontecesse.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – ela perguntou

- Nada demais minha linda. Eu só contei para o Potter sobre nós! – respondeu Josh

- Nós? – ela perguntou confusa.

- E você disse que não tinha nada com ele! – disse Harry

- Eu não tenho! Da onde você tirou isso Josh? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Ué, aquele beijo de ontem foi o que? – perguntou Josh sorrindo

- BEIJO? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO! – ela começou a gritar - EU NUNCA TE BEIJEI!

- Não minta para o Potter, Gi – disse Josh.

- Mentir? Porque eu mentiria para o amor da minha vida?! – ela estava quase chorando.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou Harry

- Claro que é Harry. Você acha mesmo que eu ia te trocar pelo Josh? Eu sempre te amei e você nunca nem olhou pra mim, e quando isso acontece você realmente acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de aproveitar o resto dos meus dias com você? EU TE AMO HARRY POTTER! – disse ela – E não consigo viver sem você!

- Gina... Eu confio em você – disse Harry puxando ela para um beijo.

- Solta a minha namorada! – disse Josh dando um soco na cara de Harry e fazendo o garoto cair no chão desmaiado.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? EU NÃO SOU NEM NUNCA SEREI SUA NAMORADA!– Gina gritou perplexa. – Harry! Fala comigo meu amor! – ela murmurou no ouvido do seu amado que agora estava com a cabeça no colo da garota.

- Gina! Largue esse idiota e fique comigo! – disse Josh

- Eu sempre te falei que nós só seriamos amigos Josh, mas eu acho que você não prestou muita atenção no que eu te falei! – ela disse – Saia da minha frente!

- Ótimo! Eu vou embora, e você vai ver que vai voltar pra mim! – disse Josh saindo de lá revoltado.

Gina apoiou Harry nos seus ombros e foi com ele até a sala precisa, já que a torre da Grifinoria e a enfermaria eram muito longe e ela não conseguiria levar ele até lá. Passou três vezes pela entrada da porta, imaginando um local onde pudesse cuidar de Harry. A porta apareceu e ela entrou. Havia uma cama, primeiros-socorros, um banheiro e um sofá. A sala realmente parecia um quarto de hospital. Tudo era branco e muito limpo. Ela colocou o garoto na cama com muito cuidado. Foi no banheiro, pegou algumas toalhas e um pote, encheu e foi para o lado do garoto limpar seus ferimentos. Depois disso, pegou sua varinha e curou os ferimentos dele com o feitiço que Hermione tinha lhe ensinado. Ela puxou uma cadeira e colocou ao lado da cama do garoto. Ia esperar ele acordar.

Harry acordou 10 minutos depois. Olhou para o lado e viu a ruiva da sua vida adormecida segurando sua mão. Ela realmente se preocupava com ele. Quando estava se sentando na cama, o garoto fez barulho e acordou Gina, que olhou para ele rindo e deu um selinho nele.

- Gina... – disse ele

- Harry! Que bom que você acordou! Eu estava tão preocupada! – disse ela abraçando ele.

- Ta tudo bem agora que eu to com você. – disse ele e puxou ela para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Ficaram namorando que não viram o tempo passar. Quando a garota olhou no relógio tomou um susto. Já eram 10 da noite. Rony ia esgoelar os dois! Ela tentou se levantar, mas Harry a segurou. Ficaram se beijando por mais algum tempo e depois voltaram para a torre da Grifinoria. Deram de cara com um Rony furioso e uma Hermione preocupada.

- Aonde vocês estavam? – perguntou Ron

- É uma longa história! E eu estou exausta, então eu conto amanhã. – disse Gina calmamente indo para o dormitório.

- Você encostou um dedo na minha irmã, Potter? – perguntou Ronald depois que Gina havia sumido.

- Claro que toquei! Nós estamos namorando! Mas não se preocupe, ainda não passamos a noite juntos. – disse Harry.

- Ótimo! Estou de olho em você, Harry Potter! – disse Rony

- Pode continuar! Agora eu vou dormir! Boa noite Mione – disse Harry se virando e indo a direção a sua cama.

- Você se preocupa demais. – disse Hermione sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

- Claro! Ela é minha irmã

- E Harry é seu amigo! Você devia confiar nele!

- Eu sei! E confio, mas às vezes, ele me deixa louco!

- Tudo bem Ron. É normal! – disse Hermione – Que horas são?

- Acho que 10:30

- Isso tudo? – perguntou surpresa – Vou encontra o Draco e você devia ir atrás da Natalie. Ela ta na biblioteca estudando com a Luna. Te vejo depois!

- Ta bom! Tchau.

Rony e Natalie estavam namorando. Fora um sacrifico ele pedir ela em namoro. Depois de algumas dicas de Harry, Gina e Mione ele consguiu fazer o pedido. Estava muito nervoso, mas Natalie já tinha percebido isso pela cara do garoto. Hermione e Draco também estavam juntos. O garoto já tinha apresentado Mione para a mãe, que adorou a nora. Mas o pai do garoto levou um tempo para aceitar. Só depois de três meses ele falou com Draco e disse que aceitaria a garota como nora, só que não queria que ela entrasse na mansão Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gente! Eu queria pedir desculpas por tar demorando tanto a escrever a fanfic, é que teve o feriado e minhas provas voltaram, para minha infelicidade! Bem... gostaria que continuassem mandando as reviews! Ah... me mandem seus e-mails também para eu poder adicionar vocês no msn para conversarmos um pouco sobre não só a minha historia, mas as de todos nesse site ou até de outros. Espero que gostem deste capitulo!**

**Beijoo (ll..)**

* * *

6.Ano novo, coisas novas.

Gina acordou com um barulho. Ela se levantou e olhou pela janela. Muitas pessoas estavam carregando caixas de um lado para o outro. McGonagoll parecia muito nervosa. A ruiva se levantou e foi tomar um banho quente. Tudo parecia perfeito. Harry e ela estavam juntos, de novo. E dessa vez ela não iria deixar que nada no mundo acabasse o namoro deles.

Depois de tomar café da manhã, Harry, Rony, Draco, Mione, Natalie, Luna e Gina foram para as aulas. Mas só na aula de McGonagoll foi que souberam o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem, quero que todos vocês prestem bastante atenção. O ano novo está chegando e vamos ter uma festa. Todos terão que vestir roupas brancas. Também teremos a presença das duas escolas que participaram do torneio tribruxo.

- Que bom! – disse Hermione ao lado de Draco.

- É mesmo Mione. – disse Gina – Temos que fazer compras!

- Ótimo, vamos amanhã! – disse Hermione

- Parem de conversar e prestem atenção! – disse McGonagoll – A festa será às 10 da noite. E no outro dia não haverá aula. Nas próximas aulas de feitiços vocês ajudarão o professor com os preparativos. Alguma pergunta?

- Professora. – começou Hermione – Será que poderíamos ir a Hogsmead comprar algumas coisas como enfeites, tecidos e outras coisas para fazermos ou ajeitarmos nossas roupas?

- Claro que sim! Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe Srta. Granger. Vocês poderão ir hoje à tarde. Agora podem sair. – disse McGonagoll.

Depois de almoçar, Hermione e Gina tiraram os uniformes de Hogwarts e botaram uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga bem bonita e foram para a entrada do castelo, onde seriam escoltados por Filch até o pequeno vilarejo.

Quando chegaram em Hogsmead, elas foram numa loja de tecidos. Pegaram metros de vários tipos de tecidos brancos. Depois de pagar ao vendedor, elas se dirigiram até uma loja onde vendia bolsas e sapatos. Hermione pegou uma bolsa pequena, retangular com detalhes azul escuro. Gina pegou uma pequena, mais redonda do que quadrada e com detalhes coloridos.

Harry e Rony foram numa loja onde compraram as roupas que precisavam. Cada um comprou uma coisa diferente. Harry tinha escolhido uma bermuda, uma blusa social e um par de havaianas brancas. Rony escolheu uma bermuda, uma blusa de manga e havaianas brancas.

Só voltaram para o castelo na hora do jantar. Depois de comerem, Harry, Gina, Mione, Draco, Natalie e Rony foram para o banheiro dos monitores ter uma pequena "festa". Hermione tinha conjugado um bar, onde havia todos os tipos de bebidas. Gina tinha conjugado um sofá, cadeiras e uma mesa. Harry conjugou os pratos, talheres, copos e guardanapos. Natalie conjugou a toalha da mesa.

Hermione conjugou uma pequena sala, onde ela e as outras garotas, poderiam conjugar seus próprios biquínis. Quando saíram da sala, encontraram os garotos já com bermudas, para entrar na enorme banheira.

Depois de comer e beber, todos entraram na banheira e ficaram conversando e namorando. Depois de algumas horas, Draco, Mione, Rony e Natalie voltaram para seus dormitórios. Harry e Gina ainda ficaram algumas horas a mais lá. E só saíram por insistência da garota, já que eles teriam aula no outro dia.

Passaram-se dois dias e todos os preparativos estavam prontos. Gina e Hermione já tinham feito os seus vestidos. Todos os alunos e professores estavam no grande salão esperando as escolas convidadas a passar um dia tão especial feito o ano novo com eles. A primeira a chegar foi Durmstrang, e o primeiro aluno a descer foi Victor Krum, que quando viu Hermione correu para abraçar a garota.

- Hermione! Há quanto tempo! Estava morrendo de saudades de você. – disse Krum.

- Eu também Victor! Faz muito tempo mesmo. – disse a garota.

- Como você está? Cresceu bastante! – disse ele.

- Estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar! Olha as alunas de Beauxbatons chegaram! Vamos falar com elas! – exclamou Hermione.

- Vamos.

Depois de se instalarem em seus quartos, os alunos de Durmstrang e de Beauxbatons foram se encontrar com os alunos de Hogwarts no grande salão, para comerem um grande banquete. O dia seguinte seria o ultimo dia do ano, e de meia-noite, o ano novo chegaria. Só faltaria seis meses para Harry, Gina, Mione, Draco, Natalie, Rony, Luna e muitos outros alunos saírem de Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte, Gina e Hermione acordaram cedo, trocaram de roupa, tomaram café e foram para as suas primeiras aulas daquela manhã. À tarde, as duas tomaram banho e voltaram para o dormitório feminino. Lá elas ligaram o som, separaram suas roupas, e cada uma foi arrumar seu cabelo. Hermione fez uma trança de raiz no seu cabelo e Gina fez um coque com mechas soltas. Depois elas trocaram de roupa. A de Hermione era um vestido era de alça, branco com flores azuis escuras. A de Gina era um vestido de manga, branco com flores coloridas.

Eram 10:00 da noite e todos os alunos estavam no jardim do castelo, que estava todo decorado. O chão estava coberto com um tapete de palha. Havia uma mesa com comidas de todos os tipos, desde doces a salgados. Tinha um conjunto de seis pufes em lugares separados. Uma pista de dança estava no meio de todas as coisas e lá tocava musicas de todos os tipos. Mesas e cadeiras estavam espalhadas na frente do bar e do local onde a comida estava. Tochas iluminavam o local. Tudo estava perfeito para a chegada do novo ano.

Harry, Gina, Draco, Mione, Victor, Rony, Natalie e Luna estavam sentados em alguns pufes conversando animadamente. Eles estavam bebendo champanhe e comendo alguns petiscos.

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para meia-noite, a Diretora McGonagoll chamou todos os alunos e professores e fez aparecer um copo de champanhe na mão de cada um. Faltava um minuto agora. Harry e Gina estavam de mãos dadas. Rony e Natalie estavam abraçados.

- Dez... Nove... Oito... Sete... Seis... Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um! Feliz Ano Novo! – Gritaram todos juntos.

- Feliz ano novo minha linda! – disse Harry, que depois puxou a ruiva, deu um beijo nela e bebeu champanhe.

A maioria dos alunos que estavam namorando estava se beijando. O ano novo havia finalmente chegado e com ele, muitas e muitas coisas novas.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry puxou Gina lentamente e levou ela até o sétimo andar. Passou três vezes pelo local onde estava a sala precisa. Pensou na mesma coisa que Malfoy havia pensando há alguns tempos. Um lugar onde pudesse ficar a sós com Gina sem serem interrompidos. A porta se abriu e os dois entraram. Só que o quarto não era igual ao que Draco e Mione haviam passado a noite. Nele havia uma cama de casal, com um lençol roxo de seda, uma mesa com alguns petiscos e champanhe, um som, que tocava uma musica romântica e um pequeno sofá.

Harry puxou ela pela mão até o sofá. Sentou-se junto com ela e começou a beija-la. Depois de muitos e muitos beijos, eles dançaram e beberam. Só uma hora depois é que o clima começou a esquentar. Harry carregou Gina no colo até a cama e depois de deitar a garota ele começou a beija-la apaixonadamente. E cada vez mais ele percebia que sua vida seria completamente infeliz sem a sua ruiva. Tudo nela era perfeito. Os cabelos, as curvas, o jeito, o beijo, tudo! Ela era definitivamente a mulher da vida dele.

Gina e Harry passaram a primeira noite de suas vidas juntos. Ela acordou cedo no outro dia. O moreno ao seu lado a abraçava e dormia. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e depois de se levantar calmamente e lentamente para não acordar ele, ela pegou as roupas e se vestiu. Foi até Dobby e pediu que ele fizesse um café da manhã muito caprichado e levasse para a sala precisa. Depois voltou para a sala e encontrou seu amor acordado ainda deitado na cama. Correu até ele e lhe deu um selinho.

- Bom dia meu amor! – disse ela.

- Bom dia e bom ano novo, minha linda! – disse ele. – Onde você estava?

- Fui pedir pra o Dobby fazer um café da manhã delicioso e trazer para a gente.

- Não devia ter se incomodado tanto.

- Deixa de frescura Harry!

- Não to com frescura minha princesa!

- Agora eu virei sua princesa foi?

- Você sempre foi!

- Ah Harry! – ela riu – Só você pra me dizer isso!

- Eu te amo, Gina! Mas que tudo na minha vida!

- Também, Harry!

Depois de algumas horas, Harry e Gina se encontraram com Mione e Victor conversando animadamente. Estavam falando do que tinha acontecido desde que eles tinham se falado pela ultima vez.

Hermione e Krum passaram os outros dias juntos, e a garota nem dava bola para o namorado, e isso era o que mais irritava Draco. Estava morrendo de ciúmes da sua morena. Ele ia falar com ela de todo jeito. Já fazia cinco dias que nem se falavam. Parou a garota no caminho da aula de feitiços e a levou para o jardim, onde poderiam conversar a vontade.

- Mione, nós precisamos conversar... – disse ele.

- Sobre o que?

- Você e o Krum

- O que tem a gente?

- Vocês só andam juntos, e nem tempo pra mim, ou melhor, pra nós você tem mais! Será que você não podia esquecer ele por alguns minutos e ficar comigo?

- Você ta com ciúmes?

- O que você acha?

- Não sei! Mas não precisa ficar assim, Draco. Eu e o Victor somos só amigos.

- Não é o que parece, Mione... Vocês só andam juntos, não param de conversar! Afinal, você é a minha namorada ou a dele? Quer saber, isso não me interessa mais Granger! Fique com o seu novo namoradinho!

- Draco! – gritou ela vendo ele se afastar – Espera! Não é o que você está pensando...

Se passou duas semanas e Draco e Mione ainda estavam brigados, por culpa dele é claro, pensava ela. Victor e ela namorando? Isso era um absurdo! Ela amava Malfoy mais que tudo! Como ele podia ser tão idiota e não perceber isso? Homens, por que tinham que ser tão burros? Ela ia tomar uma atitude, estava decidida, ia falar com Malfoy.

Hermione encontrou Draco sentado numa arvore nos jardins. Foi andando até lá. Olhou nos olhos dele e disse:

- Você é um completo idiota Malfoy! Você realmente acha que eu ia te trocar por alguém como o Victor? Ele não chega nem aos seus pés!

- Você já trocou! – disse ele

- Nunca! – disse ela e puxou a gravata do garoto para aproxima-lo de si, e roubar-lhe um beijo.

- Mione! É serio!

- Por que custa tanto acreditar em mim?

- Eu acredito, minha linda. É que não é isso...Eu não gosto de ver vocês juntos! Mas desde que ele chegou você não teve nem tempo pra mim!

- Ciúmes todo mundo tem! Você realmente acha que eu não tenho ciúmes de você com aquelas suas amiguinhas?

- Mas eu não passo o dia inteiro com elas!

- Ta bom, eu não vou passar o dia inteiro com Victor, agora me prometa que não vai ficar morrendo de ciúmes.

- Já que não tenho outra escolha... Prometo.

- Ótimo, agora vem aqui – disse ela puxando ele novamente pela gravata e lhe dando um beijo.

Ron e Natalie estavam fazendo um piquenique no jardim. Havia todo tipo de comida. Desde doces a salgados. Ela usava uma blusa branca de alça e uma saia preta de tecido. Ele usava uma calça jeans com uma camiseta simples.

Ao anoitecer, Harry, Gina, Draco, Mione, Rony e Natalie haviam combinado com alguns alunos do mesmo ano de fazerem uma pequena festa na sala precisa. Eram 7:00 da noite quando eles foram até a sala. Lá pensaram num lugar onde pudessem curtir, comer, dançar e se divertir. Abriram a porta de deram de cara com uma pista de dança, onde tocava musicas que estavam na moda. Um bar, onde havia todos os tipos de bebidas, sofás, algumas mesas e um banheiro. Eram nove da noite quando os alunos começaram a chegar. Houve uma competição de dança, que Draco e Mione ganharam. Teve outra que elegia o Mister e a Miss Hogwarts, e quem ganhou esse premio foi Harry e Gina. Rony e Natalie ganharam o do casal mais fofo. Também tiveram muitos outros concursos, mas estes foram os principais.

Draco havia trazido caipirosca do Brasil quando tinha viajado para lá nas férias. Harry, Gina, Rony, Natalie, Mione, Luna e Victor estavam provando a bebida pela primeira vez. Todos amaram! Beberam com todos os tipos de frutas, mas as que mais gostaram foram a de limão e a de morango.


End file.
